Cedric Diggory
Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts. He was a very handsome boy with grey eyes. He was quite tall and was the quiet type. His father, Amos Diggory, had immense pride in him. In 1993, in his fifth year, Cedric Diggory was made seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He had good Quidditch Skills, having beat Harry in a match, though it was under unfair circumstances. He was smart, and a very good student and a prefect. You see these traits through out the fourth book, as he helps Harry with the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric was chosen from the Goblet of Fire to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, which gives us reason to believe he was on his way to becoming a talented and power wizard. He had been romantically involved with Cho Chang, and had taken her to the Yule Ball. Cedric's Dragon in the First task of the Triwizard Tournament was a Swedish Short-Snout. He lured the Dragon away from its nest by transfiguring a rock into a labrador retreiver. The Dragon chased the dog, but lost interest half way through and turned on Cedric. He got the golden egg, but got burned in the process, leaving him in third place. In the second challenge Cedric used the bubble-head charm to breath under water. He was the first to rescue the captives, and brought Cho Chang to the surface. In the last task, we do not know much about what happened to Cedric, but we do know he encountered Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewt, and an Acromantula. Sadly, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament he was murdered by Wormtail on Voldemort's orders, by the Avada Kedavra. "Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory. ''Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."-Albus Dumbledore The ministry issued a cover up on Cedric's death, claiming it was an accident. It was just one of the Ministry of Magic attempts to discredit Dumbledore, and stop "rumors" of the return of Lord Voldemort. Pomona Sprout comforted Cedric's parents after his death. They said they didn't blame Harry for Cedric's death. Summerby replaced him as Quidditch seeker and captain. It is commonly believed that J.K. Rowling borrowed Cedric's last name from Digory Kirke in C. S. Lewis's Narnia series, as he is said to be one of her favourite authors; although she has said she has not read all the Narnia books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (First Appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Last Appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (Mentioned Only) Diggory, Cedric Diggory, Cedric Diggory, Cedric Diggory, Cedric